What is Love When Love is Nothing
by Lostliveson4eva
Summary: Just some one-shots to pass the time. Focuses on Will/Tessa/Jem.
1. Chapter 1

The library doors opened with a creak. My head snapped up from being buried in my book to find none other than Will entering through the dark, wooden doors. I instantly went back to my book, hoping he'd get what he needed and leave before acknowledging me. I tucked my feet under me and continued to read, but I found myself unable to concentrate on the text.

"I knew you'd be here," his voice sounded by the doors. I don't look up, pretending to be lost in my book. Footsteps traveled in my direction, but I tried to ignore them. He stopped in front of me and stood there for a moment. After what felt like years, I looked up, half expecting him to have a smirk on his face. I was surprised to find him dead serious.

"What do you need, Mr. Herondale?" I asked with my tone somewhat cold. Something flashed in his eyes when I used his proper name, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He looked around the dim library before his eyes found mine again.

"It's just . . . I wanted to–" he cut off. I could tell he was struggling with what to say.

"You just what? What is it you want?" I questioned, my voice curious. His eyes traveled to the carpeted floor and he took a seat in the chair across from me. "Have you come to apologize for your inappropriate behavior in the attic?"

His head snapped up and his eyes narrowed.

"What makes you say that?" he asked in a harsh voice. I flinched at his tone but tried to make it unnoticeable. It didn't work because his eyes softened a little bit before going cold again.

"I know you're not who you're trying to make yourself out to be," I told him. He stood up abruptly and glared down at me.

"What makes you say that? I'm just who I am, Tessa. Whether you like it or not, this is who I am," he snapped. I didn't flinch this time; instead I laid my book next to me and also stood up.

"I know this isn't who you are. You just won't let anyone in because you're too afraid. You're afraid that if you do, you'll get hurt. You push everyone away like they're your enemies, but they're not. Jem, me, Charlotte, Henry, even Jessamine–we're your family and we care. Why are you so afraid? What is there to fear? I know-"

"You don't know me, so stop pretending like you do," he cut me off. I felt like I had been slapped, but I hid it.

"I want to know you! Why won't you let me?" I asked, almost begged. His face was flushed with anger and his hands were balled into fists at his sides.

"Maybe I just don't want to be known, have you ever thought of that? Maybe I just want to be left alone!" I took a step closer to him so we were chest-to-chest. I almost expected him to take a step back, but he stayed put.

"Nobody wants to be alone," I told him softly. We continued to stare at each other and I hesitantly reached a hand out to touch his arm. He pulled his arm away roughly and I felt hurt. Immediately I felt tears pool in my eyes and I silently cursed myself for crying.

"Well, that just proves you don't know me because I do," he said before turning sharply on his heel and walking swiftly out the doors. They slammed shut behind him and I sat back down in my chair. I blinked the tears away–I would_ not _cry over Will. He wasn't worth my tears.

I got up, put my book away, and walked out the doors that Will had fled from.

He wasn't worth anyone's tears.

_I don't know if I should continue or not. I don't really know where it's going if I do. We'll have to see by how many reviews I get. _

_All the cool people review. (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_You asked for it, now here it is. I have decided to continue this little story. I'm not quite sure how long it will be. I don't want to have a huge, full blown story, so this is just going to be a series of one-shots set after Clockwork Angel. Don't forget to review–let's see how many I can get._

"So Tessa, I'm glad you decided to stay," Charlotte said to me while we were eating supper. I smiled a little at her; she had always been kind to me.

"Thank you, Charlotte. That means a lot to me." My eyes glanced over at Will to see him staring down at his soup. He obviously was disagreeing with Charlotte on how glad he was that I stayed. I looked away and went back to my dinner.

It went silent again while everyone consumed their food. The sound of spoons clicking with china was the only thing there to break the awkward silence. At least it was awkward for me. The others might have been use to the quiet, after all, we had been eating like this for weeks, but I would still like to have had a decent conversation.

Another dinner was finished in silence. One-by-one everyone got up and left the room until it was only Jem, Will, and I left. We continued to sit in silence. Will was usually the last to leave and I the first, but I didn't have the energy to get up and walk out. I felt like I needed to talk to Will after what happened two days ago in the Library, but he had been avoiding me ever since. I'd find him hiding behind corridors whenever I walked by, or going into rooms when I came down the hallway. He didn't know that I saw him, but I did. I just pretended that no one was there and went on my way.

Jem cleared his throat and I looked up at him. He was playing with his napkin, his fingers fiddling with the edges of it. He looked over at me from two seats down. Will, who was across from him, ignored us as usual. Jem smiled at me and got up and left, leaving Will and I alone with the silence.

I wanted to get up and leave, but I found myself unable to do just that.

"Is there something you need, Tessa?" Will asked, his voice devoid of any emotion. He simply sat there staring at the table. I didn't know what to say to him now that we were here alone. My silence was rewarded with a smirk.

"What is wrong with you, Will?" I asked him, not in a mean way, just curiously. He looked up at me for a moment, my eyes meeting his, before they returned to their previous spot.

"I'm not sure what you mean. I'm feeling just dandy I could sing," he said in a cocky voice. I signed deeply before standing up. If he wasn't going to be serious, then I wasn't going to deal with him. I left him sitting there staring at the table in front of him. I would just ignore Will for now on. It wouldn't be too arduous since he was trying so hard to ignore me too.

I heard the doors shut behind me as I walked out and headed on my way to my chamber. There was a sound off in the distance. I stopped momentarily to listen to it, trying to decipher what it was. I ended up making my way to where the noise was coming from. I reached a door and realized I had made it to Jem's bedroom, and once again, I found myself listening to him playing his violin.

It was just like the first time I had met him. I tapped on the door and the music stopped. I heard a rustling on the other side and then the door flew open.

"Tessa! I thought you were Will," Jem said in surprise. I felt myself blush from embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just be going then." I turned to leave but his hand shot out and stopped me. I looked at him to see him smiling.

"No need, I'm glad it's you. Will has been in a terrible mood lately. Not something I wish to deal with at the moment. Why don't you come in?" he asked, moving out of the way to clear an entrance for me. I smiled kindly at him and stepped inside. His room was just as I had remembered it: the four-poster bed and dark furniture, much like my own and, I'm assuming, the other rooms in the Institute.

"I am sorry to interrupt your playing. It is quite beautiful," I said him. He smiled again and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Take a seat," he told me, gesturing to the chair across from him. I did as he said, smoothing out my green ruffled dress before I took a seat. Jem studied me for a moment, his eyes scrutinized my face, for what, I didn't know.

"Are you well, Tessa?" he asked after a few minutes. I raised my eyebrows and looked down at my hands.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He sighed and rubbed his hands up and down his trousers.

"You looked troubled. Has Will done anything lately to disturb you? I could have a chat with him if you'd like." I smiled gratefully at Jem. It warmed my heart that he cared so much.

"No, that wouldn't be necessary. William hasn't done anything recently to bother me. He has just put it in his mind to ignore me, and I might as well do the same to him," I explained. He nodded and smiled. I never realized how nice Jem's smile was. It was welcoming–completely different from Will's. Will's was alluring and enticing. Occasionally it was a smirk or a leer. I found his smile fascinating at times, even though I knew I shouldn't.

"Well, it's getting late. I should hurry off to bed. Thank you, Jem." He stood up along with me and opened the door for me.

"Anytime, Tessa. I'm always happy to listen and to help. Don't be afraid to come and visit." I smiled before heading out the door and across the hall to my own room.

I think I would have to take Jem up on that offer.

_I won't lie, that was tough to write considering I have no idea what _to _write. I hope it didn't turn out too atrocious. If there were any mistakes, please leave a review and tell me so I can fix them right away. I hope you enjoyed this. So, what did you think? I had 80 views, and only 9 reviewed the first chapter. That depresses me guys, can't you take the time to review once?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to those nine people who reviewed the last chapter! This is for you guys._

"Jem, can I ask you a question?"

He looked up from his book, his silver hair fell into his eyes, and I had the urge to reach out and push it back. But I kept my hands to myself. It wasn't lady-like; it was too forward.

"Yes, Tessa?" I hesitated. I didn't want to offend him, but then he smiled and all my fears went away.

"What was it like?" I paused. He raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean, how did it feel . . . to go through what you did?" He closed his book and placed it on the bedside table. For a moment I thought he was angry, but his face was soft when he looked back at me.

"You don't have to answer," I told him quickly. He gave me the tiniest smile and shook his head.

"It's okay, Tessa. I don't mind." I almost sighed in relief. All my discomforts left me and in its place was relaxation. I was use to sitting here in Jem's room for a hours at a time. I had been coming here for a week. Whether it was to talk or to just sit and read as we were now.

"It was . . . painful. Unimaginable pain. That's what I remember the most about it." He was choosing his words carefully. Whether it was to spare her or because it was too hard for him, I didn't know. All I knew was that I was curious. The only thing I could recall about Jem's sickness was what Will and he had told me.

"I couldn't form a coherent thought. The pain would overtake me, but I still knew that they were watching - my parents I mean. I could hear them cry out, but it sounded like it was from miles away. I wanted to reach out to them, but it felt like I was under stone. My whole body was on fire, I could see the red from behind my eyelids. I almost believed that's what was happening - that I was bursting into flames. I wanted to die, to end it all and take the pain away."

He had this distant look in his eye, like he was back at the time it happened. I wanted to pull him out of it, to make him forget about it and forget I asked, but then his eyes came back into focus and rested on me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go into too much detail. What I went through is nothing you should have to think about. It's in the past and it's best to be forgotten."

I nodded and looked down at my hands. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he went through. It was all so terrible. And to think, his parents were watching it all happen. They were helpless. I didn't know what was worse: to experience the pain of it all or to watch your own child suffer so much.

I decided that they both were horrible things.

A knock sounded at the door and both Jem and I looked towards it.

"Come in," Jem called to the unknown person. Somehow I knew who it was though.

"Sorry to interrupt," Will said from the door way, but by the sound of his voice I didn't think he was sorry at all. He had a huge grin on his face, but when he looked at our grave faces, the grin died down.

"What happened?" he questioned. Jem stood up from his spot on his bed and walked up to Will.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Tessa and I were just reading," he explained, gesturing to the book on the table and the one in my lap.

"Ah," Will said doubtfully, "I see. Well, Charlotte wanted me to come up and tell you it was time for supper."

"Thank you, Will," Jem replied. Will raised an eyebrow and looked at Jem when he didn't move.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you down there." Then he shut the door behind him.

Jem came up to me and took my hands in his.

"Remember, Tessa, what happened to me is nothing you should be worried about." I nodded and he released me. He opened his door for me and I stepped out with him following closely behind.

Then we walked together down to dinner.

_I'm sort of blocking on this one. How bad was it? Give me your worst._


	4. Chapter 4

_My apologies, it has been awhile since I last updated. I've been busy and well . . . to be honest; I am on a major writer's block. I hope this chapter isn't too bad, and I'll try to make it longer. I like writing this story, so if my brain keeps coming up with little snippets of ideas - and lots of *Cough* Reviews *Cough* - then I can continue it. Anyway, enough of my jabber. Please enjoy this next chapter._

A knock on my door made me look up from my book.

"Come in," I said to the unknown. The door opened and in walked the person I least expected to see.

"I hope I wasn't bothering you," Will said to me as he shut the door silently behind him. I tucked my legs underneath me on my bed and laid my book on the side table.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely. Will cleared his throat and took a step closer to me. His white shirt was halfway tucked into his striped trousers and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. For a moment, concern washed over me, but I quickly relinquished the feeling.

"Well, I was just wondering if . . . I mean are you . . . and Jem . . ." He trailed off. I looked at him in confusion.

"Are Jem and I what?" I questioned. He truly looked uncomfortable, and it surprised me for a moment. Uncomfortable is one word I would _never _use to describe Will.

"You know . . . do you like him?" he blurted out the last part. I sat there for a moment considering his question.

"Of course I do, he's my friend," I answered. He sighed and it sounded frustrated.

"No, I mean, do you _like _him?" I finally understood what he was saying. I wanted to laugh, was Will _jealous? _I contained my laughter and stared at Will for a moment.

"I see," he said after a while. "I'll just . . ." he trailed off, motioning to the door. He turned to leave, but I called out to him to wait.

"Will, I don't like Jem like that. He's just my friend, but now I'm curious. Why do you want to know?" I asked him. I expected him to blush, but he didn't. He just stared at the ground.

"I was just wondering. You've been spending a lot of time with him, so I just assumed that you liked him," he explained, but I got the feeling he was hiding something.

I nodded and we sat in silence for a while longer. Will shifted from side-to-side. I was debating whether or not to go back to reading my book. Maybe then Will would take the hint to leave. I didn't want to order him out of my room, that wasn't very polite, but I could tell he had nothing else to say to me. The silence seemed to drag on.

"So why did you really want to know?" I asked a moment later. His head snapped and he choked a little.

"What do you mean? I already told you-"

"And I don't believe you," I cut him off. He gave me a 'look' and walked over to occupy the seat next to my bed.

"Tess," he said using my nickname, "I've already explained that I was just curious. Nothing more than that. Besides, what other reason would I have?"

It was my turn to stutter, and I actually did blush, but I looked down trying to hide it. I decided to be bold after I was sure the blushed faded from my cheeks.

"I think you're jealous," I accused. He put his hand on his heart and shock covered his face.

"_Me _jealous? You have got to be joking. Why would _I _be jealous of _you _and _Jem_?" he asked me in a cocky tone.

"I don't know, but I think you are. I can tell by just looking at you. The enviousness is radiating off of you. You're jealous of how much time I've been spending with Jem."

He scoffed and sat back in the chair.

"I hate to disappoint you, but what you are saying is far from the truth," he replied swiftly. "Never have I been _jealous_," he sneered, "of you and Jem. Why would I have any reason to?"

I didn't know what to say to that. He would only find another way to deny whatever reason I find as to why he would be invidious.

"Fine, you can say what you please, but I think you're vigilant," I finished. I picked my book back up and continued where I left off. Will sat there for a moment longer before standing.

"You can believe whatever you like, but just know that you are inaccurate. The amount of time you and Jem spend together is no burden to me. Just let it be known to you that what you do is never of importance in my case," he replied simply and conceitedly. I placed my book next to me once more and stood up facing him.

"I'll have it be known to _you_, Will, that what you say isn't of importance to _me_. You can go about and say whatever you please, but when it comes to what you have to say about me, whether it's admirable or deficient, I'd rather you keep it to yourself, or just don't acknowledge me at all," I snapped. He raised his eyebrows, surprised by my outburst.

"If you don't care about what I say, then why does it matter _what _I say, even if it is about you?" he questioned back. I gave a sound of exasperation and turned away from him. I completely ignored his presence as I sat back down on my bed and opened my book.

"If you think about it, Tess, I'm-" he began before I cut him off.

"Just leave, Will!" I retorted. He sighed a little before turning to leave.

"And my name is _Tessa_, not Tess," I told him before he shut the door behind him. I sighed and fell back onto my bed, my book long forgotten.

Why was Will so agitating?

_I felt I needed more Will in it, so here there he was. Don't worry, things will turn around eventually - whether they actually admit their feelings for each other, or just finally give up with the fighting and pushing each other away. Anyway, I hope you like it, and I tried to make it longer than the other ones. Did I succeed? Hey guys, guess what, that button down there - yes, that one - you can push it and this little box comes up where you can type things. Try it, it is fun._

_Over and out._


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down a hallway unfamiliar to me. I wasn't lost, no not exactly, but I didn't necessarily know where I was going. I needed to get away, and I couldn't leave the Institute, so I decided to just walk further away from everyone. It was a big place.

I walked down corridor after corridor; just me and my thoughts. Lately I'd been thinking about Will and how he won't admit to being envious of Jem. There really wasn't anything to be envious of, but Will didn't necessarily need to know that. If he didn't want to express his feelings, than I was going to relieve him of them.

I finally came across another hall that looked exactly like the others and decided that I was truly lost. I stopped walking and looked around. Maybe if I just went back the way I came, I'd be able to find a way to familiar territory.

I turned around and started to retrace my steps, but I still felt as lost as ever. I sighed and just sat down against the wall. I can find my way back later.

I leaned my head against the wall and relaxed. I knew I needed to forget about Will, he was hopeless when it came to his feelings. Why should I waste my time trying to get him to open up? He obviously wasn't going to any time soon. Maybe I needed help, but from who?

"Tessa?" I looked up to see Jem starring down at me, a confused look on his face. "Are you alright?"

I smiled and stood up to face him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got a little lost," I explained. He nodded his head slowly, but smiled at me.

"Come one, I'll help you find your way back." I thanked him and he started to lead me in a different direction then the one I was going.

We walked in silence for a while before Jem spoke up.

"How have you been, Tessa? I haven't seen you in a while." I looked over at him. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking down. Part of his silver hair was falling into his eyes.

"I'm admirable. I guess things could be better, but I just have to accept the way my life has changed. After all, I'm a Downworlder now, does it really matter how I feel?" I questioned. Jem grabbed my arm to stop me from walking. I looked back at him to find him shaking his head.

"Tessa, don't say that. You know it matters what you think. Being a Downworlder isn't a bad thing," he told me. I turned fully to look at him. You could tell he was sick just by the way his eyes were hollow with sleepless nights and his skin was pale. He was dying inside, and there was nothing any of us could do about it. I thought that was the worst way to die - being sick. You know you're sick, your family and friends know you're sick, you know that something inside of you is eating away at your life, and no matter what you do, you can't stop it.

I pushed the sad thoughts of Jem's sickness to the back of my mind.

"It is to a Shadow Hunter," I countered back. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

"Only to people like Gabriel Lightwood. To us Tessa, your family, and we care about you, all of us." I wanted to say not _all _of you, but I refrained from doing so.

Jem seemed to have read my mind.

"You know he cares to, Tessa. Trust me, I can tell by the way he looks at you. He may not show it while you're around, or when he knows you're watching, but he does." I shook my head in denial.

"That's hard to believe after how he treats me. He doesn't even want me here," I said, looking down at my shoes. Jem didn't say anything; he just stared at me until I looked up.

"You can't believe that, Tessa. He wants you hear, trust me. He just has a hard time showing his feelings. You should have seen him before you came. He was nasty and rude, and nobody wanted to be near him. He didn't let anyone in, and he'd just push or insult anyone who tried to get close to him. Then you came, Tessa, and he changed. You just would recognize the change because you didn't see him before. Believe me when I say this, he cares," Jem finished. I smiled at him, glad to have him here. We stood there staring at each other for a moment.

"Thank you, Jem," I said finally. He smiled and started walking again.

"Anytime, you know I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm your friend, Tessa." I nodded my head as he led me through the hallways.

With Jem by my side, I no longer felt lost.

_There's an ending with a side of cheese for yah. I tried to make this chapter good, but I'm finding it difficult to finish this. I don't think it's very good. I only got 6 reviews out of 110 people. I don't think I'm going to continue. Sorry to those of you who did take the time to review - you're awesome._


	6. Chapter 6

We all sat around the table eating our lunch that Sophie took the liberty of making. My stomach was growling by the time she set the dishes in front of me, causing me to earn a glare from Jessamine across the table.

"Tessa, after lunch we're going shopping," Jessamine said to me. Her blonde hair was up in a bun, a few loose strands left framing her face perfectly. She had on an elegant dress, like always, that made her look so innocent and proper. It was pink and covered in bows and lace around the waste.

"Alright," I replied. I didn't want to go shopping, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice. She'd take me no matter what I said, and I'd rather not argue with her and get on her bad side today.

"That sounds like fun. Tessa could use a day in the city," Charlotte said from the head of the table. She looked up from her plate and smiled at me. Her smile went away as her gaze focused on Henry. He wasn't eating; instead he was fidgeting with a small device. I figured it was his latest invention.

"Henry, do put that away. We are trying to eat," Charlotte scolded. Henry looked up in surprise, as if he forgot we were all there.

"Oh, my apologies," he replied, slipping the device into the breast pocket of his jacket. I heard Charlotte sigh as she went back to eating her meal. I tried to stay out of the little fights between the married couple. Charlotte always found something to be mad at Henry about. It usually was his inventions that never seemed to work right.

I looked over at Will to see him pushing his food around. He wasn't paying any attention to us, just minding his own business, which was unusual for him. He'd usually interject with some sarcastic comment on how Henry couldn't invent something to save his life, or how it seemed like Charlotte was more the man of the house than Henry. Instead he seemed rather quite.

Jem was absent. He said he wasn't feeling well and that he wanted to stay in his room. No one complained, they just let him be. I wanted to go up there and keep him company, but Charlotte told me it was better to leave him alone.

We finished the rest of the lunch, and Sophie came in to clear our plates.

"Come on, Tessa. We have to go get you ready," Jessamine said to me. She dragged me up to her chamber to change me into a 'more fashionable dress' as she put it. I was now wearing a light blue dress that was tight fitting around the torso and flared out around me around the legs. Jessamine then proceeded to add a touch of make-up to my face and curl my hair so it wasn't laying straight.

I let her do what she wanted with me, the sooner she finished, the sooner we could leave. After she was done, she fixed her hair and reapplied her make-up. An hour later we were settling in the carriage and on our way to Jessamine's favorite shop. She told me they had all the latest fashions and that she might be able to find sometime better than the hideous dresses I wear.

I took offense, but just ignored her like I usually do.

We arrived at the shop, and Jessamine linked her arm through mine and led me into the store. A man greeted us and asked if he could assist us. Jessamine nodded and batted her eyelashes. I gave her a strange look, but she ignored it.

She had me try on almost every dress in the store. While she was in the middle of examining the dress she squeezed me into, the man who helped us before came up to us.

"Would you like to purchase this?" he asked Jessamine. She studied me for a moment longer before nodding.

"Yes, I would like to obtain this one and those other two we have back there: the red one and the black one," she told the clerk. He nodded and smiled, grabbing the other two dresses.

I changed back into the dress I came in and Jessamine bought the three dresses. We headed out of the shop and decided to take a walk.

"Jessamine, can I ask you a question?" I asked while we were walking down the streets. She didn't look over at me but nodded her head.

"If you must." I hesitated for a moment.

"What was Will like before I came to the Institute?" I questioned. That night I got lost and Jem found me had me asking a lot of questions. One being what was Will like before I came. Jem said that he was much different now that I was here, and I just want to know how different.

"Rude, sarcastic, terrible, horrid, really, the list goes on," she replied in a snobby voice. "He was disastrous. It was as if he was a tornado that destroyed everything in his path. He couldn't go a day without insulting someone."

"How different is he now?" I asked. She thought for a moment, he mouth was turned down in the corners and her eyes were angry.

"He's still rude and sarcastic, but I guess he's not as destructive. I still despise him and want nothing to do with him. Honestly, I don't see what you see in him." I stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"I don't see anything in Will," I told her, but a blush settled in my cheeks, giving me away. She looked at me and smirked.

"Oh, Tessa. It's obvious how much you fancy him. I always catch you looking his way, and when he walks into the room, you stand up taller," she accused. I furrowed my eyebrows. Was I really that obvious?

"I don't stand up taller or watch him," I denied. "I want as much to do with Will as you do. He's been nothing but rude to me." That last part wasn't the truth. I wanted everything to do with Will, and there were times when he did show kindness towards me. But when it came down to it, him being rude to me overtook the kindness.

"Whatever you say, Tessa." Jessamine dropped the subject and we started walking again. We walked for a while before turning back to the shop where the carriage was waiting for us.

We both sat down and rode back to the Institute in silence. Jessamine was fixing her hair and I was staring blankly out the window. I watched the gray city of London pass by through the window. The sky was filled with voluminous clouds that seemed to stretch on and on into oblivion. There wasn't any color in the clothes of the people walking the gray streets. Everything was gray.

We arrived at the Institute and the door was held open for us by the driver. I thanked him and Jessamine just scurried up the steps to the Institute doors.

"Oh, and Tessa," she said, stopping and looking over her shoulder at me. "Try not to be so obviously into Will next time, it is quite pathetic."

Then she disappeared through the large, brown doors.

_I added some more Jessamine into this one. I hope this wasn't too disappointing (: Do you guys want more Will or Jem?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Happy pointless holiday day! Or, as some people call it, Valentine's Day. Sorry, but I see no need for it. Isn't that what anniversaries are for? Anyway, here is the next update just for you on Valentine's Day. **Warning: Chapter may suck.**_

"Tessa, can I speak to you?"

I looked up to find Jem staring down at me. I placed the book I was reading off to the side and stood up, brushing my hands along my dress to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Yes, what can I help you with, Jem?" I questioned. He hesitated before meeting my eyes.

"I'd like to show you something." He didn't wait for my answer. He just grabbed my hand and led me out the library doors. I followed silently behind him as he lead me down passage way after passage way. Finally we came to rest at a door along one of the halls. I wouldn't have even noticed the door if Jem hadn't pointed it out. It was so well hidden in the wall that if I were to just be walking by, it would have gone completely unnoticed.

"What is this?" I asked him, curiosity evident in my voice. He didn't answer; he just smiled and pushed open the door.

The first thing I registered was that it was dark. Jem walked into the room and reached around the wall for a moment. He disappeared in the darkness until a moment later a small hint of light came into the room. Jem had lit a match and was now lighting one of the candles situated on the wall. He walked a ways down and lit another and another before the whole room was submerged in light.

I stepped in and gasped at the site before me.

Along the walls held dozens of paintings of all sizes.

"Jem, what is this?" I asked him even though the answer was obvious.

"It's our art room. Not many people come here, but I like to look at all the art pieces. I come here on my own sometimes and just sit in here, looking at the works," he explained to me.

"It's beautiful," I told him, walking up to one of the art works. It was of the streets of London. The main color in the picture was gray, just like the city itself. It looked almost liked a photograph, but when I looked closer, I could see the brush strokes. I felt like I was looking at London in the flesh.

I walked over to another one. I recognized this one instantly. It was of the bridge Jem showed me before we got attacked.

"That's the one I wanted to show you," Jem spoke behind me. I turned and smiled at him.

"It's wonderful. I love it, thank you." He smiled back at me and went to stand next to me. We both stared at the painting in silence for a moment before he spoke up.

"I've always liked this room. It's hidden from all the others, so if I don't want to be found, I come here. The others know about it, but I'm pretty sure they have forgotten. I don't know how long it's been here, but I discovered it when I was walking one day. All the paintings are unique in their own way." I nodded in agreement.

We walked around the room, it wasn't huge, but it held at least two dozen paintings. Jem explained what each painting was, and I stood there listening to all the fascinating things he said. We stayed there until well in the afternoon. Jem figured it was time for lunch, so we left the painting room, shutting the hidden door behind us.

"Thank you, Jem," I said again. We walked down the hallways side-by-side. Even though they all looked the same to me, Jem seemed to know where he was going.

"I knew you'd like it, at least I hoped you would. I'm glad you did, if you ever want to go back, just ask and I'll show you the way," he told me. I smiled and nodded.

"There you guys are," someone called from behind us. We both turned and saw Will walking our way. He had his hands in his pockets and his dark hair was a mess, but it suited him.

"Will," Jem said in greeting. I adverted my eyes from Will and just pretended he wasn't there.

"Jem, Tessa," he greeted us both. I raised my eyes and replied with a simple hello.

"We were just heading off to eat," Jem told Will.

"Oh good, I was just coming to tell you that we were all eating now, but I couldn't find you. Where were you?" Will asked us. I looked over at Jem to find him staring blankly back at Will, not saying a thing.

Will looked between the two of us, causing me to blush.

"Never mind where you, but what were you doing?" Will smirked. I blushed deeper and Jem coughed in surprise at what Will was hinting at.

"I just was showing Tessa something," he explained. Will nodded, unconvinced.

"Sure you were, but it's best not to be late. Come along," Will replied, walking ahead of us to the dining area.

Jem looked over at me and rolled his eyes. I laughed and he held out his arm.

"Shall we?" he smiled.

"We shall," I replied, linking my arm through his.

We both laughed as we headed to the dining room.

_You were warned. Sorry, I had this written yesterday, but I couldn't post it until today. Anyway, sorry if it sucked and you're getting bored of this. It was never meant to be an action story or anything, just some simple one-shots to pass your time until the next book comes out._

_Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Since the last chapter was so short, I made this one longer. Also, it will have more Will considering the last chapter had more Jem. And some of you wanted a jealous Will, so this will have some of that too (Tiny bit), and now I'm giving away the whole chapter so I'll just shut up now and let you read._

We all stood in the entry way, saying our goodbyes. Charlotte and Henry were leaving to go to Idris for a Clave meeting, leaving us alone for a week. At first Charlotte was hesitant, she didn't like the idea of no adult super vision, but Sophie managed to convince her that she'd keep an eye on the Institute.

"We won't be gone long. Any time I can have a portal back here, so remember that." She looked at each and every one of us sternly. I couldn't help but notice how her eyes lingered on Will a little longer than the rest of us.

"We'll be perfect little angels," Will said in an innocent voice. Charlotte narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Jem, make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Charlotte told Jem.

"I'll try my best," Jem smiled. Charlotte sighed and looked over at Henry. Henry, trying to hang onto all the suitcases, started heading towards the door. Sophie opened the door for him and he disappeared down the walk.

"Behave," Charlotte told us before heading out herself.

"No promises," Will mumbled behind her. Sophie shut the door and walked off into the kitchen. Will had a grin on his face as he spun on his heel and headed off into the opposite direction.

"Now where are you going?" Jem called out to him. Will looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Don't worry, mother, I won't cause any harm to anybody or anything," Will teased. Jem shook his head, but there was a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

This week could only end in disaster.

* * *

Two days went by and Will managed to not burn the Institute down. I was sitting in Jem's room, listening to him play his violin, when there was knock at the door.

"Come in," Jem called, setting the instrument down. Will strolled into the room and plopped down on Jem's bed. He crossed his feet at the ankles and folded his hands behind his head.

"I think we should go out," Will proposed. He looked between Jem and me, waiting for an answer.

"Where would we go? There's nowhere to go," Jem replied. Will sighed and sat up.

"I don't know, anywhere. This place is so dull," Will said. Jem looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't mind going anywhere," I said. Will jumped up and smiled.

"It's settled then, let's go." He started to head to the door when Jem called out to him.

"We don't even know where we're going." Will stopped and thought for a moment.

"A pub?" he suggested. Jem shook his head.

"We can't bring Tessa to a bar, and besides, I don't want to go to a bar," Jem replied. Will mumbled something about Jem not being any fun and sat down on a chair by Jem's dresser. He laid his head in his hand and sighed.

"How about . . ." Will trailed off, looking at Jem for suggestions.

"How about we just go walking?" Jem adumbrated. Will rolled his eyes but stood up.

"If there's nothing else. Hurry before I change my mind." Jem smiled at me and I stood up from the chair.

All three of us left Jem's room and headed towards the entry way. We came across Sophie scurrying down the hallway. She stopped when she spotted us and narrowed her eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked us suspiciously.

"Out," Will replied casually. Sophie nodded her head slowly, her eyes still narrowed.

"Don't worry, Sophie. I won't let him get into trouble," Jem reassured her. She looked over at Jem and I couldn't help but notice how her face softened and a slight blush rose on her cheeks.

"Alright then," she mumbled before continuing down the hall, her eyes now cast downwards.

We walked on and Will thrust the doors open. It was a gloomy day out, and there was a lot of fog, but that didn't stop Will from charging out of the Institute and stalking down the steps. I followed after him and Jem took the rear, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

We walked along London's streets, gazing at the buildings and landmarks. It really was a beautiful city. The fog cleared after a while, making everything brighter.

Will had his hands in his pockets and Jem was explaining to me what everything was. Every once in a while, Will would look back at the two of us and frown. I wanted to ask him what his problem was, but the truth was, I didn't really care. I was having a good time, and Will wasn't going to spoil that.

We came across a shop and Will dragged us into it. It was a small antique store filled with different things from bowls to furniture. Jem went off to look at an old violin hanging on the wall while Will stumbled off somewhere.

I looked around and noticed a small shelf in the back filled with books. I made my way over there, fascinated by the old collection.

"I knew you'd like this," an all too familiar voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder, already knowing it was Will who was speaking to me.

"Did you?" We stood there staring at the books for a moment. I reached out and, with my finger, traced the spines of the books, reading the titles. I hadn't heard of many of them. I pulled one out and looked at it. It was red and the spine was torn on the edges. I opened it up and the smells of an old book hit me. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sent.

"That's one of my favorites," Will told me, gazing at the book. I closed the cover to look at the title.

"_The Hunchback of Notre-Dame_?" He nodded and smiled. But it wasn't his usual smirk; it was actually a genuine smile.

"It's set in Paris. Quasimodo, the bell ringer at Notre-Dame, falls in love with this woman and hides her in the tower to protect her," he explained.

"Why does she need protecting?" I asked him, fascinated by the book.

"She's a gypsy who was condemned as a witch by a man who lusts after her." I looked down at the book.

"How does it end?" I questioned curiously.

"Now, I don't want to spoil the ending. No, you'd have to read it if you want to find out," he told me. I sighed and stared down at the book.

"Just tell me this, is it a happy ending?" Will thought for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell me I assumed.

"That would give too much away. You'll have to read it if you want to know," he said. I tucked the book under my arm and looked at the shelf. I peeked at Will to find him staring at me. I quickly adverted my eyes, a light blush rising on my cheeks.

"Here," he said, holding out his hand, "I'll buy it for you." I looked at him and shook my head.

"Oh no, you shouldn't have to," I told him. He sighed and shook his head from side to side.

"I insist, now hand it over." I placed the book in his hand and he held it for a while, staring at the book.

Then he turned and headed to the counter. I looked around the small shop and found Jem still eyeing the violin. I walked over to him and he smiled when he saw me.

"Find anything you like?" he asked me. I nodded and told him of the book. He chuckled and stared at the instrument.

"You know, that's one of Will's favorites," he told me. I nodded and smiled a little.

"So he said." Jem reached out and stroked the wood of the instrument. He had this light in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"Are you going to purchase that?" I asked him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I already have one, it's not needed," he told me. "Besides, one is all I really want."

I nodded in understanding as Will shuffled over to us. He handed me the book and I thanked him.

"Ready to leave?" he asked us. We both nodded, and we all wandered out of the shop.

The air was chilly when we stepped outside. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Are you cold?" Jem asked me.

"I'll be fine," I assured him. He shook his head and shrugged off his frock coat. He wrapped it around me and I smiled gratefully. Will looked at us and the smile he had in the shop was gone.

"We're going to be late for dinner if you two don't hurry up," he told us. Jem looked at me and rolled his eyes at Will's attitude. I smiled softly and we trailed after Will.

We reached the Institute a few minutes later and strolled through the doors. I removed Jem's coat and handed it back to him.

"Thank you," I told him. He smiled and went to hang it up. Will was already in the dining room, waiting to eat. I was tired so I decided to skip dinner and just head straight to my room. I walked down the hallways until I was standing in front of my door. I pushed it open and shut it quietly behind me. Night was settling in as I walked over to my bed. I laid the book Will bought be on the side tabled and slipped under the covers, not even bothering to remove my dress.

I picked up _The Hunchback of Notre-Dame _and opened to the first page.

Then I began to read.

_I feel like that was much longer, don't you? At least I hope you do. Anyway, give me a shout out, tell me what you thought. Was it bad, good, brilliant, terrible? Do you wish it was longer or that it was better? Review?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, here's your update. OOC on both Tessa and Will's part, but hey, who isn't OOC at some point?_

I stormed through the library doors, fury coursing through my body.

Will's head snapped up from the chair he was in, he smirked until he saw the look on my face. Then his face turned deathly serious and he closed his book and stood up. I stood by the door, my arms crossed and my eyes glaring at Will.

"Tessa?" he asked uncertainly. "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? I'll tell you the problem. _You_ are. I'm tired of you Will! Your attitude and how you think you're better than everyone else. You're not Will. You're not even close! Every single one of us is tired of the way you act, even Jem. He may not always show it, but I can tell that sometimes he wants to yell back at you. But he doesn't because he's civil. You could learn a thing or two from him," I snapped. I knew I was being unlady-like, and that I should never talk to a gentleman like this, but Will was _not _a gentleman.

"Tessa, listen-" He started walking towards me but I cut him off.

"No, you listen, Will! When will you finally stop acting like a child and grow up? You're cruel, Will. That's all you've ever been. I don't know what happened to you where you were younger, but why do you have to take it out on all of us? We did _nothing_ wrong to you." A look of confusion settled on his face at my outburst. I knew he was wondering why I suddenly came in here and started yelling at him, and the answer was that I was tired of it. Of everything that had to do with him. I'm no longer going to take his insults and rudeness. I've had enough, and it's time he finally realized that.

"Ever since I came here you hated me-" I began.

"That's not true, Tess. I-"

"I have told you many times before; my name is _Tessa, _not Tess! And yes, it is true. I can tell when someone hates someone else, Will. They make fun of them, push them away, are cruel to them - everything you've been to me. And I'm tired of it; I'm tired of it all! If you hate me so much that you can't stand to not insult me, then don't talk to me, and don't acknowledge me. Don't even look at me! Pretend like I'm not here and never was. I don't care what you do, just . . . stop." My voice weakened at the end. I grew tired of ranting, just like I grew tired of Will.

"I can't do this anymore. I don't think I can take you pushing me away any more. You pull me in, only to shove me away again. I don't think I'll survive if it happens again. Why can't you just stop? Why can't you just let me go?" I asked him desperately. I knew I wasn't being myself. This wasn't me, but I was tired of hiding how I really felt.

Will stood there a moment in silence, just staring at me.

"Well?" I asked him. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to answer me?"

He chose the first one.

"Alright then," I said, turning around. "I'll assume that you chose to ignore me." I headed towards the door when a grip on my wrist stopped me.

"I don't want to ignore you, Tessa. I-" He broke off. It was as if he was lost for words, which was very unlike Will. Usually he'd have some snappy comment that was waiting to be released, but now . . . now he was lost for words.

"You what?" I questioned. His eyes bore into mine, and I felt like I couldn't look away.

"What I said, on the roof top. I didn't mean it. I just . . . you and I . . . we can't-" I took pulled wrist out of his grasp and turned once more for the door.

"I see. Well then, sorry to have bothered you," I told him politely. "I'll just be going then."

"Tessa wait," Will called out to me. I looked over my shoulder at him. He closed the remaining steps between us gripped my shoulders, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep me in his grasp.

"Will let go of me," I told him. It was as if he didn't hear me because his grip didn't loosen at all.

"You didn't let me finish." I looked him in the eye and waited. "It's true, you and I can't be together," I looked away, no longer able to hold his gaze, "but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. You see, I'm not . . ." he trailed off. "You don't want to be with me," he finished.

I looked at him once more and saw sadness in his eyes. That was something I hadn't expected to see when I looked at Will. Amusement, yes; sadness, no. There was no amusement though. He was completely serious.

"And why don't I want to be with you?" I asked him. He hesitated before thinking for a moment.

"I'm not right for you. Like you said so yourself, I'm cruel. I'm a cocky, arrogant ass. But that's just who I am. You obviously can't stand that, so that's why we wouldn't be good together," he told me.

"But like I've also said before, I don't believe that's who you truly are. I don't think you really hate everyone. You're just trying to get everyone to not like you so that you won't be hurt by them. Tell me this, Will, why do you do it?"

I expected him to push me away again, like he did the first time I asked him that, but instead he sighed and loosened his grip on my shoulders. My arms relaxed in his hands and I stared up at him.

"It's better to be hated then to be loved and hurt," he told me. I shook my head.

"To love doesn't mean you'll always be hurt. There are people out there who love each other, and who are always there for each other. There are people who-"

"Who loved and got hurt by it. Who are now scarred by it. Who no longer want to feel that hurt, so they push everyone away. Who know what it's like to love someone, but are too afraid of getting constrained again if they embrace it. There are people who don't know what to do now that they are afraid of being bruised again. There are people like me." I finally understood what Will was feeling. I didn't know who hurt him in the past, and maybe it didn't matter anymore, but now I knew that there was a reason he pushed people away.

"You don't have to be afraid," I told him. I reached my hand up and held onto his arm. "You don't have to be afraid of getting hurt," I said softly. Will release my shoulders and instead pulled me into him. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm not afraid, Tess." I never would admit it, but I loved that he called me that. He pulled back and gripped my face in his hands.

"I'm never afraid." He smiled and before I knew it, his lips were resting on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. The kiss started out soft but became deeper. It reminded me of the other times we kissed, but yet it was different. It was more real than the others.

Will broke away and rested his forehead against mine. I was afraid of him pulling back, pushing me away like he did those other times. Instead he held me close and didn't let go.

I couldn't help but think that I liked this Will better.

_Don't hate me; I know that was really OOC. You don't have to tell me, but you do have to deal with it. Whether that be closing this box and not reviewing or clicking that button we all love so much. No Jem in it, sorry Jem lovers. I think I might end this here. That looks like a good ending . . . (The beginning was her trying to get Will to open up, and she just did so . . .) Yeah. It's over. _

_Good seeing and hearing from you guys! Sorry if you hate me for making this story suck, or ending it here, or having this not really be a story . . . either one is fine by me. I don't blame you. This wasn't my best work . . . But thanks for reading!_

_~Lostliveson4eva_


End file.
